1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic still camera for electronically photographing an image. More particularly, it relates to a recording device, used in an electronic still camera, for recording image data derived from a moving object to be photographed in a suitable memory means at regular predetermined time intervals, and to a reproduction device for reproducing an image from image data recorded in a suitable recording medium by such a recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic still camera, photographing is frequently performed in a continuous mode to obtain an instantaneous image of a moving object such as an image of a bird, for example, rising in the sky. In the electronic still camera, a user can continuously monitor a moving image to be photographed by switching a power ON/OFF switch to the ON position, and continuous-mode photographing is initiated by switching a release switch 0N so that a series of images are recorded at regular intervals of a given time (usually 1/60 of a second) in a suitable over-writable memory means, such as a floppy disc, an IC memory card or the like. However,because of the limited number of recordable areas of the recording medium, during the continuous-mode photographing operation, the continuous-mode photographing operation cannot be continued if the recordable areas are entirely used. Therefore, even if the user continuously monitors the variable image, many opportunities for obtaining the best image may be missed.